


Tony & Pepper's Wedding Chaos

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Brett Talbot/Liam Dunbar, Minor Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Mother's Day, Murder, Sabotage, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: After months of planning, Tony and Pepper's wedding is almost here. However, there is a force out there trying to prevent it from happening. The detectives must stop the saboteur and find a gift for the wedding before it is too late.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's #25. It's been in the works for awhile. It took me awhile to find the perfect title. Enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The countdown to Tony and Pepper's wedding begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue for #25. This fic has been in the works for awhile. I knew that I wanted to write a wedding mystery. I went through all couples before I realized that Tony/Pepper was the perfect couple. Because the wedding has to be extravagant, complete with a wedding party, wedding cake, the works.  
> Torn Apart will be updated next.

**_New York City Police Department, New York City;_ **

The teens waited to be called in to give their statements. While they waited, they started a discussion on a brighter topic.

"I can't wait to attend the wedding." Cora was saying.

"We need to shop for gifts and outfits." Allison pointed out. They started to plan their outfits. All of sudden, there was a commotion nearby. They looked over to see Thor having an argument with Amora?

Amora was furious while Thor was shaking with visible anger.

"Is a restraining order necessary?" Amora was saying angrily. Her voice rose with every word spoken.

"Yes. Lorelei's actions were it!" Thor replied. He was so done. He had enough of Amora coming on to him, and her attempts to destroy his marriage to Jane.

Before the fight could get physical, or they could get kicked out, Lance and Bobbi jumped in to grab them.

"This isn't over, Thor." Amora vowed as Bobbi dragged her away.

* * *

**_Stark Tower, Manhattan;  
_ **

Tony and Pepper were alone. They cuddled in front of their TV, watching a rom com; My Fat Greek Wedding. They enjoyed the movie and alone time. Pepper sighed against Tony's shoulder and beamed.

* * *

Elsewhere, a meeting took place in a vague location. The figures met up. They were besides themselves in anger.

"The wedding cannot happen!" they exclaimed.

"What can we do? It's coming up fast." another person said.

"Leave that to me. I'll do the planning. You just listen and follow my orders." came the reply.


	2. Summer Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve plan another birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2-3 will be posted next.  
> By the way, if I haven't mentioned this before, tmw is the last time I will be updating anything. Because starting Tues, I will be out of town for two weeks. I won't be able to post anymore chapters to this fic and Torn Apart until I return May 30. I promise to have some new chapters when I return.

The Hale, Argent, and Townsend families gathered for breakfast with Stiles, Danielle, Isaac, and the kids. Breakfast consisted of bagels with cream cheese and lox. There were fruit and veggie platters on the side. The drink options were orange juice, milk, water, and coffee.

They calmly ate their meal and talked about plans for the week. After eating, they put the dishes into the washing machine and started it up.

* * *

**_penthouse, Stark Tower, Manhattan;_ **

Tony and Pepper had some time alone. The couple cuddled up together.

"We have ten days until the wedding." Tony was saying.

"I know. Everything is perfect." Pepper smiled.

"Of course it is. You'll look gorgeous, Pep." Tony grinned. They kissed and sighed. The big day was near.

* * *

**_detective agency, Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

The detectives met in the agency to discuss their summer plans. Helen made notes in the appointment book and the calendar respectively.

"What are you doing this summer?" she asked.

"Brett and I are going to Beacon Hills." Liam answered.

"Derek, Allison, Isaac, and I are going to Europe. Danielle and Heather are coming with us." Stiles announced.

"By the way, Bucky and Steve needs babysitters while in Fresno." Trip mentioned. Malia spoke up,

"I can help." she offered.

"Malia, talk to your parents first before you agree. They might have plans." Helen gently suggested.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve were alone. Steve sat in Bucky's lap and sketched.

"We need to prepare for the twins' birthday." he mentioned.

"I already booked the Island Water Park." Bucky responded.

"Perfect! Thank you, baby!" Steve beamed. He kissed Bucky and smiled brightly.

* * *

Elsewhere, the mystery person moved in the shadows. They wrote a threatening letter. Then they started the first phase. They messed with important schedules.

 _'Let's let them deal with late photographers.'_ they thought.

"Step 1 completed." they gloated.


	3. Stressed Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding plans become difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted next.

**_Stark Industries, Manhattan, New York;_ **

Danielle helped Pepper with more details. Strange things kept happening. The cake ingredients went missing, the photographers arrived late or almost lost the proofs, and the marriage license almost didn't come. Pepper was so stressed, that Danielle reached out for help. Bucky soon was dragged into helping.

"I will order a cake from A Taste of Home. It will be fine." he promised.

* * *

**_A Taste of Home, Brooklyn;_ **

Heather met up with Clint, Mika, Hinata, and her other co-workers at the cafe. They went to the kitchen to make May treats.

The May treats consisted of cupcakes, cookies, and various kinds of goodies. There were chocolate cream puffs, mixed berry trifle, strawberry chocolate mousse cake, cheesecake with raspberries and strawberries, and strawberry shortcake.

In addition to the usual sugar cookie cutouts, there were spring biscotti, spring lime tea cookies, cherry limeade macaroons, eclairs, and lemon cream cheese truffles. The sugar cookies shapes were buttercups, poppies, and dandelion flowers.

There were various types of eclairs to celebrate spring. In addition to the usual custard, there was flavors such as lemon meringue, blueberry violet, strawberry cherry blossom, and Matcha Green tea.

The May cupcake flavors were double chocolate coconut, luscious lemon, blueberry lemon, and cherry cheesecake in addition to the usual flavors.

"Good job, everyone!" Bronwen beamed. Then she turned to Mika and Hinata.

"I have a special job for you two. Bucky needs this cake before the wedding is postponed! Can you manage it?" she asked, handing them the cake recipe fax of the cake Pepper wanted. The pair looked at the fax. There was a picture of a five layer cake covered in vanilla buttercream. Below was a list of the flavors Pepper wanted; red velvet, vanilla bean-raspberry, chocolate, strawberry, and lemon in that order.

"It will take us some time, but I think it is possible." Mika mused.

"Let's get to work." Bronwen smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Derek, Stiles, Brett, Liam, Malia, Kira, Boyd, and Erica went out on a group date. They went to Coney Island. They rode the Cyclone, Ferris Wheel, carousal, and many other kinds of rides. They had plenty of fun and ate plenty of Coney Island dogs. The iconic amusement attraction made for the perfect date.

* * *

While the couples were having fun, Ryan helped Dylan work on the nursery. Bronwen supervised them since she wasn't allowed to do any heavy lifting in her condition. 

The nursery had a beautiful baby blue paint job. The furniture was a dark brown finish. Ryan helped Dylan arrange the furniture.

"We've got some more work, but we've got time." Bronwen smiled.

"By the way, we need you to help us out at the cafe, this summer." Dylan added

"Sure." Ryan nodded.

* * *

That evening, Tony and Pepper were alone. Pepper was still stressed out. So Tony massaged her shoulders.

"Relax, baby." Tony coaxed.

"Easier said than done." Pepper replied.

"I'll send you to a masseuse or a spa resort to relax. How about that?" Tony offered. Pepper beamed.

"Thanks, Tony." she responded.


	4. Gone Awry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding details are a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. Ch 4 will be posted next.

**_Stark Industries headquarters, Manhattan;_ **

Pepper, Danielle, and Bucky checked on the orders. Just then the mail arrived, Danielle retrieved the mail and sorted through it. She found a card with a note inside.

"Cancel the wedding or there will be consequences." she read.

"It could be serious." Pepper was worried.

"I'll get it to Tony." she finished.

* * *

**_Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn;_ **

Steve hosted an art therapy session with Malia, Isaac, Ryan, and Allison. Their art work was reflection this time around.

"Alright. These will dry and next week, we will examine them." Steve said.

* * *

**_Tony and Pepper's penthouse, Stark Tower, Manhattan;_ **

Tony and Pepper had some alone time. They cuddled.

"This is so stressful. We planned everything ahead of schedule for the specific reason of not stressing." Pepper was saying.

"It will all fall in place. Don't worry." Tony reassured all the while thinking. 'Time to call Derek and the others in.' Tony and Pepper kissed and tried to sleep it away.

* * *

Elsewhere, the mystery person was besides themselves with glee. The plan was working! They grinned, happy with their progress. 

"Oh, this is going nicely." they smirked.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve got some time alone thanks to Bucky's parents. They were in their bedroom, relaxing. Steve was naked in Bucky's lap, kissing his lips and neck. Bucky was just as nude.

Eventually, Bucky grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers. He prepped Steve carefully then slicked himself up. He then took Steve.

He thrust slowly into his husband, starting a calm pace. Twenty minutes later, they were close to coming, so Bucky wrapped his fingers around Steve and started stroking.

Bucky stroked Steve until he came and followed after his husband. As they recovered in the aftermath, Steve kissed Bucky and laid his head on his chest to sleep.


	5. Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An argument takes a turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5 will be posted next.

Tony and Pepper were at the entrance of Stark Tower, saying goodbye. Pepper would be leaving for a week to visit a spa resort. She was happy to be finally able to relax.

"Goodbye, baby. Go have fun and relax." Tony smiled. Pepper kissed him again and got into the car.

* * *

Meanwhile, the teens and Skye went to a local boutique. The local boutique was filled with dresses and suits for all occasions.

"Let's meet in a hour." Brett said. So they went their separate ways. The girls tried on many dresses before picking their own dresses each. Then they met back up and examined each other's clothes.

"Now, time for the wedding gifts." Cora declared.

* * *

**_Detective Agency, Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn;_ **

Derek met with Helen and Trip to discuss their summer schedules. They went over said schedule. They were nearly done when Tony arrived. He was anxious, he kept fidgeting.

"Hey, everyone." Tony begun.

"I need your help." he finished.

"Sure. What did you need?" Derek replied.

"Thank you so much." Tony smiled before he started to explain what was happening.

* * *

**_Rogers-Barnes residence, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Steve drew the June and July menus. The June menu featured more heavier pastries. The July menu was more patriotic. All of sudden, Aurora fussed a bit so Steve stopped to soothe her. He kissed her soft cheeks and held his precious baby.

**_Stark Industries headquarters, Manhattan;_ **

Bucky finished preparations with Danielle and Maria Stark. They double checked every single detail.

* * *

**_Rogers-Barnes residence;_ **

Bucky and Steve had put the kids down for naps and were alone. They cuddled up and let the silence soothe their stress.

"This wedding is so stressful. I don't remember this much mess when we got married." Bucky groaned.

"Well, no one tried to ruin our wedding." Steve pointed out.

"True. You have a point." Bucky said as he kissed Steve and sighed.

* * *

Elsewhere, there was an argument brewing. The argument was loud and angry.

"What is your problem?!" a person exclaimed. Moments later, one of the pair groaned as a knife was plunged into their chest.

"That's what's wrong." came the reply.


	6. Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The police find a victim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5, ch 6 will either be posted later tonight or May 30. It depends on how much time I have.

Parrish and his squad arrived at another crime scene. The alley by the wedding venue had been cordoned off. The crime scene was mostly cleaned.

"We aren't getting much from this one." Natasha groaned.

* * *

A few hours later, the detectives visited the alley. They scoured the alley for clues. The search turned up nothing. There was no blood or weapon.

"They sure took a lot of care." Stiles sighed.

* * *

**_Stark Industries headquarters, Manhattan;_ **

Bucky met with a panicked Tony and Maria. The trio needed to talk about the murder. Tony was panicking and pacing while Maria and Bucky tried to placate him.

"Pepper is going to flip." Tony sighed.

* * *

Elsewhere, the person was besides themselves with anger. They shook with pure fury.

'Why the hell did I do that?!' they growled as thoughts raced through their minds. Eventually they calmed.

'We had to do it. They were dragging us down.' they reasoned.

'Let's move on with the next phase.' they decided.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve were alone. The kids were with their grandparents, so the parents had the place to themselves.

After locking themselves in the master bedroom, they stripped down to their birthday suits. Bucky grabbed the lube, and slicked up his fingers. He proceeded to prep Steve thoroughly.

When Steve was ready, Bucky pulled his fingers out and slicked himself up. He pushed into Steve and took his time. The pace was slow and easy.

After what felt like an eternity but was in actuality about thirty minutes, they climaxed with soft groans and whines. As they came down from their orgasms, Bucky and Steve kissed softly.


	7. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teens look for wedding gifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6 for T&P'sWC. Yup-I'm back. Sorry for the delay, but I'm still getting in the swing of things. TA will be next.

**_Detective agency, Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn;_ **

Derek, Stiles, Brett, Liam, Skye, and Boyd had a meeting. They needed to compare notes.

"The alley was a bust." Stiles was saying.

"What about the note?" Skye wanted to know.

"These notes are officially top priority in finding our suspect." came the reply.

"Look into the handwriting. Find a match." Derek declared.

* * *

Meanwhile, Steve and Dr. Briggs held a group therapy session for Ryan, Malia, Isaac, and Allison. The group therapy session was mostly talking. The group were mostly relaxed and calm. The appointment went without an issue.

* * *

**_Brooklyn Bridge Park, Brooklyn;_ **

The next day, Derek, Stiles, Malia, Kira, Brett, Liam, Boyd, and Erica went out on a group date. They had a picnic lunch in Brooklyn Bridge Park.

The lunch consisted of pinwheel sandwiches, fruit, tomato, and pasta salads, and veggie chips. They had soda and water to drink. Dessert were angel food cake, berry trifle, and chocolate chip cookies.

The couples dug in and ate their lunches. They shared food and told hilarious stories. The date was perfect.

* * *

**_Dylan and Bronwen's apartment, Brooklyn;  
_ **

Dylan and Bronwen were excited as they talked about their baby. Their baby boy was their top priority and they couldn't wait to meet him.

**_Asgard department store, Manhattan;_ **

The teens visited the Asgard department store  in order to check out the wedding registry for gift ideas. After getting direction to the bed and bath section, they headed straight to said section where the registry was. They found the listing for Tony and Pepper and looked at the list.

"Okay, I see what I can get." Cora announced. They all picked something and planned to get said gifts.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve were alone. Bucky rested his head in Steve's lap.

"I need to send my tux to be dry cleaned." Bucky mentioned.

"Have you got it ready to go?" Steve wanted to know.

"Yeah. I can take it tomorrow, so you don't have to." Bucky responded. Then they kissed.


	8. Salvage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends and family try to save wedding plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with ch 7. Ch 8 will be posted tmw.

A few days later, Bucky, Danielle, and Maria talked to musicians, caterers, and florists. They reassured the confused groups.

"The wedding is still on. Sorry for the mistake." Maria said to the florist.

"Okay, crisis partially adverted." Danielle said, as she went through the checklist.

"This is getting annoying." Bucky grumbled.

**_Asgard, Manhattan;_ **

The teens searched for presents. They had opted for personalized items such as doormats, photo frames, coasters, and towels. Some even wanted to give them gift baskets and was looking for items to put in said gift baskets.

"Okay, I signed you up for express shopping. It will get here on time. They will love your gifts." Frigga smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, the detectives resumed their investigation. They interviewed the others.

"We have some leads, but still not enough." Liam groaned.

"Let's file this away." Brett suggested. They returned to the office to piece it together.

* * *

While the detectives were investigating, Tony and Pepper used a tablet to have Face Time. They were filling the other in.

"How are you, Pep?" Tony asked.

"I am feeling really good." Pepper smiled.

"That's perfect." Tony smiled. They blew kisses through the tablet.

* * *

**_Rogers-Barnes residence, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn;  
_ **

Steve sat Aurora down in the playpen so he could work on his commissions. So far, he was half-done. 

Peter wanted a family portrait for Chris' Father's Day gift. Deucalion wanted a landscape of New York's skyline. Three paintings were earmarked for Brooklyn Art Museum to add to the exhibition.

Steve's exhibit was a major hit, some of his paintings had even been sold. Every three months or so, the museum would contact Steve and ask him for new paintings to add to the exhibit to replace the ones sold. Now, the Met was interested in showcasing some of Steve's paintings. Steve was still working on the details. Time management was key.

A family portrait of the Rogers-Barnes family was set aside for the exhibit, while others were scenery paintings of various sights in Brooklyn. Steve smiled as he finished up Chris' present.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up close. Bucky was still stressed out.

"Buck, try not to think too deeply into it." Steve suggested gently.

"Alright." Bucky relented, wanting to relax. So they spooned and Bucky nuzzled Steve.


	9. Relaxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve needs a day off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 8 will be updated next.

The detectives returned to the office and put together their suspect list.

"We have Christine Everhart, Justin Hammer, and Amora." Derek said.

"We've never had such a small list." Liam marveled.

"Makes it much easier." came the reply.

"Okay, let's get to work." Boyd said.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Rogers-Barnes family had bonding time. They went to Fort Greene Park with a picnic basket. They found a clearing and sat down, spreading out the picnic blanket. They started to unpack said basket. 

The food consisted of cheese and ham sandwiches, fruit punch, veggie sticks or slices, and rainbow fruit skewers with vanilla-honey yogurt dip.

The veggie options were carrot sticks, bell peppers and cucumber slices, and cherry tomatoes. The fruit pieces consisted of strawberries, oranges, pineapples, kiwis, blueberries, and purple grapes. Dessert was red velvet cupcakes, apple pie, and rice krispie squares.

The adults laughed as the kids minus Aurora ran to the playground. Then they took Aurora to the swing set. 

They had fun trying out the merry go round, swings, slides, see-saw, and making sand castles in the sand box. The parents smiled as their kids had a good time.

* * *

While everyone else had their fun, Tony and Pepper face timed and talked.

"How are you, Tony?" Pepper asked.

"Fine." Tony replied. They talked for a bit more. All too soon, it was time for them to sign off, so Pepper blew him a kiss and smiled.

* * *

Elsewhere, the saboteur freaked out. They had ransacked their lair in their frantic search.

"Where is it?" they pondered as they searched all over for their lost item. In the end, they found nothing.

"Damn it!" they cursed.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up in each other's arms.

"I'm so tired," Steve sighed.

"Have you had a break?" Bucky was concerned.

"The paintings are almost done, so I can't stop." came the reply.

"After this, you are resting. I will spend the day with the kids and you go to the spa or indulge yourself." Bucky promised. Steve nodded and they kissed.


	10. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives stake out the alleys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. TA will be updated next.

A week later, Bucky, Danielle, and Maria finally managed to fix everything. They were exhausted but relieved.

"Who wants pizza? It's on me," Bucky said. The girls nodded and they left for lunch.

* * *

The next day, Bucky, Steve, Ryan, and Alicia delivered the commissions. They dropped off Deucalion's order at the UPS store. Then they visited the Brooklyn Art museum to deliver their order. Finally, they visited the penthouse where Peter rested. Peter was absolutely in love with the family portrait.

"Thank you so much!" he said happily.

* * *

**_detective agency, Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn;_ **

The detectives held a meeting. They were focused on their notes.

"Amora is no longer a suspect." Cora was saying.

"Then that leaves Justin." Stiles stated.

"Don't forget Christine." Brett added.

"We need to set a trap." Boyd finished.

"I've got it." Stiles said.

* * *

**_Rogers-Barnes residence, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve were alone. The kids were with their grandparents. So the parents locked themselves in the master suite before stripping down to bare skin. When they were nude, Bucky grabbed the lube. He slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve thoroughly until the latter was out of his mind with sheer pleasure.

"You're ready." Bucky decided before slicking himself up and taking Steve. He started a slow, steady pace.

Bucky took his time, driving Steve out of his mind. Alas, all good things must come to an end. Fifteen minutes later, they were close to coming. So Bucky wrapped his hand around Steve and stroked.

Moments later, Steve came with a scream, spilling his seed across their stomachs. Bucky cursed as he followed, spilling his seed deep inside of Steve.

As they recovered in the aftermath, Bucky rolled onto his back with Steve in his arms. He kissed Steve hard and the blond grinned. They kissed again and laid down to rest.

* * *

That evening, the detectives staked out the alleys. They split up and found hiding places amongst the street. 

Several hours later, someone walked up the street and towards a certain alley. They searched around until they found what they were looking for.

'Found it!' they thought. They reached out and grabbed their item. With item in hand, they turned to leave, only to be blocked.

"Got you." Isaac declared. They froze and looked around.


	11. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine makes a break for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11-12 will be posted next.

The culprit looked like a deer in headlights. The detectives smirked at her.

"Caught you, Christine." Allison stated.

"I can explain?" Christine shrugged.

* * *

After about five tense seconds, Christine broke the silence with a confession.

"Tony got me fired. I deserve some revenge!" she declared. The others weren't impressed in the least.

"That does not justify murder." Stiles glared.

 **"It was on the spur of the moment!"** Christine exclaimed.

_Christine was getting ready to ruin Tony's life. She hid in the bathroom and only emerged after closing time. She was snooping through the minister's desk when she heard someone at the door. She looked up just as the secretary walked in. They were both totally shocked and confused._

_"What you doing here?" the secretary wanted to know. Christine stuttered,_

_"It's -uh- a new scoop!" the secretary looked disbelieving._

_"I'm calling security." she declared before turning to pick up the phone. Christine panicked and grabbed a letter opener and stabbed the secretary. She swiftly cleaned the prints and ran off._

"You didn't want to get caught." Boyd stated. Christine nodded. There was no two ways around it.

* * *

**_alley near the church;_ **

The air was tense as they tried to apprehend her.

"I'm not going to jail over him!" Christine shouted. She then tried to escape and run away. Isaac ran in front of her, in an attempt to block her way.

"Where do you think you're going?" Skye replied.

* * *

All of sudden, Christine mowed them down and fled. The group promptly ran after Christine. Christine kept running and turned a corner. However, she was in for a nasty surprise, when she ran into Parrish and his squad.

"Damn you all!" she seethed as she was caught and cuffed.

"Whatever. You are under arrest for murder." Natasha replied.

* * *

A hour later, Derek and Stiles were alone. They cuddled close.

"Tony and Pepper can finally get married." Stiles was saying.

"I'm so happy for them." Derek smiled. Then they kissed softly.


	12. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teens shop for Mother's Day gifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12 will be posted next.

Maria held a press conference. The media was out in full force, complete with cameras, microphones, notepads, and pens.

"The wedding will continue, now that the killer has been apprehended." Maria announced. The press was excited. Reporters jumped up with questions.

"We will not take any further questions." Maria said, ending the conference.

Christine was booked on a murder charge, with further charges pending. After being fingerprinted, she was led to the cells.

* * *

**_penthouse, Stark Tower, Manhattan;_ **

Tony and Pepper met up. They kissed and beamed as they hugged. They were so happy to be together again. Now, they could get married.

**_Stark Mansion, Long Island, New York;_ **

While Tony and Pepper were reuniting, Mika and Hinata arrived at the Stark Mansion. They were ready to start making the wedding cake. They were met by Edwin Jarvis; the majordomo and Howard's right hand man.

"This way to the kitchen." Jarvis announced. They followed him to the kitchen.

* * *

Derek, Stiles, Malia, Kira, Brett, Liam, Boyd, and Erica went out on a group date. They went to the paint ball arena. They had fun. They all won at least one round before calling it quits.

* * *

The next day, Heather, Ryan, Boyd, and his siblings went gift shopping. They needed to get their mothers something for Mother's Day.

So, they hit designer stores. It took awhile. But in the end, they all eventually found something for their respective mothers.

"Let's grab some wrapping paper and lunch." Heather suggested.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They relaxed without distraction. They cuddled and sighed. Soon, the couple snuggled under the covers, even closer than before.


	13. Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day finally comes around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. The epi will be posted tmw.

Tony and Rhodey finished getting ready. They wore tuxedos with a gold trim. They had on white flower boutonnieres. The men were absolutely excited.

"Alright. Get in place, gentlemen." one of the wedding planners announced.

Pepper was readying herself. Her white gown was long and flowing with lace and pearl designs. Her bouquet consisted of white orchids, white phlox flowers, white carnations, daisies, gardenias, lily-of-the-valley, white bridal roses, white peonies, white ranunculus, and stephanotis flowers. The couple was stunning and ready to go.

* * *

**_Hope Church, Queens, New York City;_ **

The church had been decorated for the ceremony. White flowers were tied together with gold ribbons. White tulle were draped over the benches with bouquets attached at the edges of each bench. White and gold candles were placed in the aisles and the altar.

The seats were packed with family and friends. The ceremony was emotional and breath taking.

"I proclaim you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." the minister said. Tony and Pepper kissed for the first time as a married couple.

* * *

**_ballroom at the Stark mansion, Long Island;_ **

The good times continued at the beautiful reception. The ballroom was decorated in white and gold. White string lanterns hung from the ceiling. White and gold balloons were placed around the room. White flower centerpieces decorated the main table. White the surrounding tables had white vases filled with gold marble pearls.

Bags of gold candy were placed at every guest's place with name tags. A refreshment table with fruit punch and cups had been set up with a gold candy buffet. There were lollipops, rock candy, chocolate gold coins, mints & hard candy.

The guests arrived at took their seats. A hour or so later, Tony and Pepper arrived in fanfare. They greeted their loved ones. Then they all sat down for dinner. Dinner was perfect and delicious.

* * *

A hour later, the guests were having fun. The dance floor was packed with people. Other guests mingled and talked with their fellow guests at tables.

Older teens were chased away from the bar when they tried to sneak some alcohol. The younger kids giggled as they joined a conga line or did the hokey pokey.

All of sudden, Mika and Hinata brought out the wedding cake. The guests were surprised by the 5 layer butter cream covered cake. There were sugar flowers on top.

Tony and Pepper laughed as they cut the cake, then fed each other cake. They were cute as they exchanged bites. Camera flashes went off as this moment was marked for posterity. Then they offered cake to their guests.

* * *

 After the long day, Tony and Pepper took off to the penthouse for the honeymoon. They finished packing and were relaxing. 

"The wedding was gorgeous, Tony." Pepper was saying.

"Even after all of those delays, we pulled it off." Tony replied happily.

"I loved every bit of it." Pepper smiled. They kissed softly and beamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) phlox: Our souls are united  
> 2) white carnations: sweet and lovely/pure love  
> 3) daisies: loyal love  
> 4) gardenia: You're lovely  
> 5) lily-of-the-valley: You're made my life complete  
> 6) orchids: beauty/refinement/love  
> 7) bridal roses: happy love  
> 8) peonies: happy marriage  
> 9) ranunculus: I'm dazzled by your charms  
> 10) stephanotis: happiness in marriage


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The groups set up for Mother's Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for London Calling will be posted next.

The Hale, Townsend, and Argent families gathered for Mother's Day brunch with Danielle, Isaac, and Stiles.

The meal consisted of bagels, poached eggs, and side dishes such as fruit platter, cheese fondue, cinnamon buns, ham and cheese burritos, and fruit crepes. They had coffee, milk, and orange juice to drink. Dessert consisted of red velvet cheesecake and lemon bars.

They were extremely happy. The brunch was filling and delicious.

* * *

**_Yukimura place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

The Yukimuras set up a slide show for Mother's Day. The slide show was full of family pictures and appreciation for their lovely mother and wife. Noshiko had tears in her eyes and hugged Ken and Kira.

"Thank you so much!" she beamed.

While Noshiko was watching the slide show, the Boyd family brought Azalea breakfast in bed. They made belgian waffles with chocolate syrup, whipped cream, and berries on top. Cards and gifts were soon handed over. Azalea smiled,

"Thank you so much." she responded.

"All for you, Ma." Alicia replied happily.

* * *

**_Fort Green Park, Brooklyn;_ **

The couples went on a picnic. When they arrived at Fort Greene Park, they unpacked the basket.

The food consisted of BBQ sandwiches, Hasselback tomato caprese, berry cantaloupe and caesar pasta salads, and veggie skewers. They had lemonade and iced tea to drink. Dessert was cream cheese chocolate chip cookies, chocolate filled strawberries, and rice krispie squares.

The couples enjoyed the meal. It was the perfect date.

* * *

**_Rogers-Barnes residence, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

 Bucky and Steve hosted a family gathering at their place. Their families arrived and got settled. They loved being together and having fun.

The kids played in the playroom while the adults talked and caught up. After dinner was served, Sarah and Winifred got cards and gifts from their children and grandchildren.

"Thank you so much, sweetie." Winifred smiled. Then the families gathered in the living room to watch home movies and relive memories.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time while their kids got ready for bed. The couple cuddled up close.

"Thanks for setting up the gathering." Bucky said.

"It was no problem, babe." Steve smiled. They kissed one more time and got up to clean. Then, they tucked their children in and kissed them good night. They were safe and sound.


End file.
